Metal Gear Awesome
Metal Gear Awesome is Flash movie by Egoraptor. It is a parody of the popular game Metal Gear Solid. Metal Gear Awesome is notable for its very rapid pace, quickly changing scenes, and crude yet exaggerated and expressive style of animation. Story Metal Gear Awesome is an exaggerated depiction of the early events of the game Metal Gear Solid, as viewed through the eyes of a first-time player. Therefore, it follows the events of the game fairly closely, although with some noticable differences. The movie starts when the protagonist, Snake, swims into the enemy facility in a swimming suit and contacts Colonel, his commanding officer, using his codec. He also talks to Mei Ling, who he only refers to as "hotness." After sneaking further into the base, he meets Liquid, who runs off into a helicopter. After Snake sneaks through the snow, an enemy guard spots his footprints. This surprised the player, who didn't expect the game to allow for this to happen. Snake is then attacked by a mob of enemies, and the game over screen comes up, complete with Colonel's anguished cries. However, the player protests, saying that Snake lived. Apparently, Snake killed all of the guards without even breaking a sweat. Immediately afterwards, a character claiming not to be Liquid contacts Snake. Their conversation ends up having no relation to the plot, and ends with a bad pun. Later on, Snake is sneaking around some more, when his codec rings to teach him how to climb a ladder. In frustration, Snake tears his ear off. Out of nowhere, Jesus enters the game and heals Snake. Later, while sneaking through some air ducts, Snake encounters Donald Anderson, a doctor with diarrhea who explains that the villains are "making a new Metal Gear and stuff." Snake blasts his head off out of frustration. When the Colonel calls him, he claims it was a heart attack. Meryl, the Colonel's niece,then enters the cell. She aims her gun at Snake, but he notices that the safety is on, grabs it, turns it into a balloon dog, and eats it whole. They are attacked by guards, who Meryl can't fight because Snake "fucking ate" her gun. Later on, they part ways, and Meryl tells Snake to look at her bottom. Snake then encounters Psycho Mantis, who claims to be a future boss. He told Snake that he was gay, which prompted Snake to ask if he could read minds. When Psycho Mantis said he couldn't, he was annoyed. The scene then cuts to Snake bombing a wall, catching the attention of a guard, and sneaking by once the guard loses interest. The scene then cuts to Revolver Ocelot, who is about to fight Snake when the Cyborg Ninja slices his arm off to use as a plot device in the sequel. After killing another innocent, Snake contacts the Colonel again, saying that there was another heart attack. Colonel counters that it looks more like a gunshot wound, prompting Snake to shoot him over the codec. When he can't figure out what to do next, he calls back, only to realize that the Colonel is dead and Mei Ling is useless. Five days later, the player is asking a friend for some help on how to progress through the game. After the friend tells him what to do, he asks how he was supposed to know that. Apparently, the Colonel was supposed to tell him. After the player confesses that he killed the Colonel, his friend shoots him. Presentation The most noticeable feature of Metal Gear Awesome is its unique style. The animation is very crude at a glance, using thick lines, basic colors, and little detail. However, it moves very fluidly, and allows for characters to be portrayed in an exaggerated and humorous manner. The voice acting is similarly over the top: Snake speaks in a gravelly voice, Mei Ling has a stereotypical Chinese accent, and Meryl sounds like the cliche teenage girl. Reception Metal Gear Awesome was an instant hit on Newgrounds, winning the Daily Feature, Weekly Users' Choice, and Review Crew Pick awards. As of January 2012, it has over 6.8 million views and an average review of 9.6/10. It is featured in the Flash Portal History, Awesome, and Metal Gear Collections However, unlike many similarly awarded flash, it has had a heavy influence on Newgrounds content. For one, it was Egoraptor's first movie and the first entry in the Awesome series, which has since become a Newgrounds staple. The various "Awesome" movies by Egoraptor have earned over 25 awards, including 6 Weekly Users' Choice Awards. The only direct sequel, Metal Gear Awesome 2, was a nominee for the 2008 Tank Awards. Tributes, Parodies and Influence Metal Gear Awesome has also had a major impact on other video game parodies on Newgrounds. Some movies, such as Awesome's Creed, have been presented as "What if Egoraptor did _____?" movies, and have become classics in their own right. Awesome's Creed, for one, earned the same awards as Metal Gear Awesome and has had over a million views. Even video games without the "Awesome" prefix have drawn inspiration from Metal Gear Awesome. $00pah NiN10Doh!, for example, includes portions where characters speak quickly and are drawn in a similar style. View it here Category:Flash cartoons Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Comedy Movies